theotherkingdomfandomcom-20200215-history
Princess Astral
Astral 'is the main protagonist and a main character on ''The Other Kingdom. portrayed by Esther Zynn. Headstrong, impulsive and endlessly curious, Fairy Princess Astral is absolutely fascinated by humans. Posing as an exchange student from England, she has one shot to see what life is like on the other side. She’s excited to finally have a real, human girl experience of life and what is like the without using magic. But she’ll have to hide her fairy powers and lay low if she wants to keep her identity a secret. Easier said than done for Astral, as two people already knows that she is a fairy. Biography Season One Astral has been secretly keeping tabs on a handsome mortal boy named Tristan from afar, as she already has developed romantic affections for him, long before she had even met him face-to-face. This concerns her parents, the king and queen of Athenia, but manages to convince them in letting her live as a human (referred to as an "other') for ninety days. She has difficulty fitting in as a "normal teenager" as she has to conceal her fairy abilities from all "others" and becasue their ways are very unusual to her. Fortunately, her new best friend and confidante Morgan gladly keeps her secret and helps Astral in keeping her incredibly strong fairy powers in check. Unfortunately, for Astral, she attracts the jealousy and nastiness of Hailey Grimm, who knows there is something different about her, and is determined to find out what; no matter what! Relationships King Oberon and Queen Tatiana Astral loves her parents very much and will do anything to make sue they remain safe. She warns them of the imminent annihilation of Evergreen Woods, where Athenia secretly resides. When her mother comes to thank a shocked and unconvinced Devon in person for sparing the people of Athenia, Astral hugs her; glad to see her mother again. Tristan He has been Astral's longtime crush and boy of her dreams, as she had spent most of her time in Athenia watching him from afar. He is the main reason of her fascination for the human realm, as she wishes to get to know him in person in the hope that feels the same way she does. At one point, she her cousin Brendoni concoct a love potion to win Tristan over. When she learned that the object of her affections was giving her too much attention, she reversed the love spell. She is uncertain whether or not she should tell him that she is a fairy. Devon Quince As she is staying in his house as his guest, Astral tries her very best to befriend him and learn more about "others" from him as best she can. She turns to him for mortal advice on how not to make a fool of herself around humans. Upon learning that his father was planning to enact a project to wipe out Evermore Woods, where her home realm of Athenia resided, Astral immediately was torn between losing Devon as a best friend and telling him the truth. However, when she showed him her fairy abilities, Devon was shocked and felt even more betrayed that she kept such a secret from him. Hailey Grimm Astral immediately learns how stuck up and nasty Hailey really is when she attends Theseus High School. Although wondering why Hailey acts the way she does, Astral remains on her trail to stop her from telling her fairy secret to the world. Quotes Magical Abilities * '''Emotional Power Link: '''Her emotions are linked to her abilities. (e.g. When she likes someone, she starts floating and magical energy surrounds her or another e.g. When she gets mad, her magical energy projects) * '''Electrokinesis: Just like every fairy, she can electrocute and manipulate whitish-blue lightning and electricity. * Winged Flight: As seen in What Fools These Mortals Be, she has the ability to open her energy wings and transfer into energy to fly through the air ** Levitation: As seen in ''The New Kid'', she was able to levitate off the ground. * Enchantment/Love Inducement: She is able to make people fall in love with other people; though not with her. * Glimmering/Memory Erasure: Just like every fairy, she is able to make one forget the last thirty seconds of what has transpired or what he/she had said then. * Magical Energy Blasts: As seen in ''Lost in Translation'', she was able to project pale blue blasts from magical energy with or without her strong willpower. They are capable of causing quite a lot of damage in an area. * 'Animal Telepathy: '''She is able to communicate telepathically with animals and understand their thoughts and words; such as squirrels, birds and mice. * '''Empathy: '''She shows she can sense and understand Tristan's deepest feelings and emotions in [[Expiration Date|''Expiration Date]]. Spells used * 'Less Nimp, More Imp: '''Makes one fall for someone who has a calm and caring spirit. * '''Tuatha Dé Danann: '''Makes a portal (from a tree) open for one to enter and escape the magical realm (moraly Athenia). Trivia * In every episode, she narrates her learning of how the human world is so different from hers to the viewer. * She throws her first teen party on [[Girls Just Wanna Have Fun|''Girls Just Wanna Have Fun]].'' * She has never been to the movies. * She has never even tasted broccoli or chocolate. * She learns to take a selfie in ''What Fools These Mortals Be. * Her archenemy in the mortal world is Hailey, while her one in Athenia is Versitude. Category:Main Characters Category:Fairies Category:Fairy Monarchy Category:Mystical Creatures Category:Characters Category:Females